


Lucky For You

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Come Shot, F/M, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Massage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's to be expected - you've been far less active than you're used to being, while you've recovered from your injuries.  You're bound to have lost some strength in your muscles.  Have you been doing the exercises I showed you?"</p><p>Kallista screwed up her face, but nodded.  "I try to do them every day - I know they'll help, it's just hard sometimes."</p><p>"Maybe you just need some extra motivation," Merlyn suggested with a playful smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



> Thanks to my AW betas, and happy belated birthday!

_"Don't worry," cried Vedran, a stream of bubbles issuing from his mouth as he dragged the struggling sorcerer towards the churning surface, "we're nearly there! Just hold on a little longer!" The roar of Roscoe's motor cut through the water as he zoomed past them..._

A knock at the door interrupted Kallista's idle reading. She set aside the pulpy Thunderbolts novel ("The Deadly Undersea Caverns", which bore only a tenuous relationship to anything the group had ever actually done) and rose with a slight wince, leaning on one of the canes that Brenn had given her. It was pink and had a nicely curved grip that fit her hand perfectly, but it was still a cane, a reminder that she wasn't back to her old self yet. At least she was down to just one...

Merlyn was at the door, and his charming smile brightened Kallista's mood. "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by," he said.

"Oh, sure, come in," she offered, stepping aside to let him come inside. "Brenn's not home at the moment, but hopefully I can keep you entertained."

"I'm sure we'll manage to pass the time," Merlyn said with a grin as he entered the apartment. "How are you feeling?"

"Better ever since your last visit," Kallista told him. "That was really incredible. My joints don't feel like there's gravel in them all the time, and I can walk up the stairs without getting winded. There's still some weakness in my muscles, though, and I get kind of... wobbly sometimes." She nodded to the cane she was still using. "Brenn worries that when he's not here to help me, I could fall, so... I'm still using this, at least for a while longer."

Merlyn nodded. "That's to be expected - you've been far less active than you're used to being, while you've recovered from your injuries. You're bound to have lost some strength in your muscles. Have you been doing the exercises I showed you?"

Kallista screwed up her face, but nodded. "I try to do them every day - I know they'll help, it's just hard sometimes."

"Maybe you just need some extra motivation," Merlyn suggested with a playful smile. 

Kallista arched her eyebrow. "Oh, and I suppose you could provide that?"

"Well, I could try," the elf said modestly. "But maybe first you'd like another massage?"

"Gods, yes," Kallista said, "that would be great!" 

Once they were in the bedroom she shared with Brenn, Kallista wasted no time in getting out of her soft, cozy robe. She sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing Merlyn appraisingly. "Now, last time I suggested something that might make me more comfortable..."

"I remember," he said, and obligingly began to remove his own clothing as well. Kallista watched appreciatively as he slipped his sandals off, unlaced his tunic to tug it over his head, and slid his loose-fitting trousers down so that he could step out of them. He was on the slim side, but wiry, and his skin was tanned, tattooed, and scarred in more places than she might have expected. Once his shirt was off, she could see that his dragonmark covered almost his entire left arm. "Hopefully this helps you relax," he teased.

"I'm feeling better already," she replied with a smile, and lay down on her stomach on the bed. Merlyn climbed onto the bed too, sitting cross-legged beside her for the moment as he began lightly rubbing her shoulders and back, getting her accustomed to his touch before he started really working her over. Kallista sighed contentedly, sinking deeper into the mattress as his skilled hands sought out the lingering aches and gradually wiped them away.

Eventually he moved to straddle her waist, giving himself better leverage to knead her muscles. Kallista groaned as his knuckles dug into the small of her back, momentarily painful but then leading to a slow, spreading relief. "You're a wonder," she managed to say when he paused for a moment's breath.

"Thank you." As he leaned forward to work on the muscles of her neck and shoulders, she could feel his cock pressing hard against her skin, just for a moment until he shifted his position slightly. "Pardon me," he said, not sounding particularly embarrassed, but just as though he'd accidentally stepped on her toe.

"It's okay," she said, turning her head so she wasn't mumbling into the pillow any longer. "Actually, better than okay - really good. I could definitely go for more of that."

Merlyn gave a little laugh. "I was going to say, only okay? I never want to be just 'okay' for someone." He paused, and his tone was a bit more serious when he resumed. "You're sure you're feeling up to more? There's no need, if you aren't."

"Yeah," Kallista said, squirming to roll over onto her back underneath him so that she could see him better. "I wanted more last time, but I definitely wasn't ready then. Now I am."

"And what if I'm not?" Merlyn teased, planting his hands on his hips. "Had that possibility occurred to you?"

Kallista's eyes glinted as she looked up and down at him, her gaze lingering on his erection. "Well, you seem at least a little bit interested," she told him. "But I could try to convince you, if you're not sure."

"Lucky for you, I'm very sure," he said, and leaned down to kiss her. 

Kallista wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, and kissed him eagerly in return. She'd been waiting for this for a while, wondering if it would actually happen or if he'd leave for Ahkas before she got a chance. Knowing this might be their only time together gave an added excitement and urgency to the moment, and she nipped lightly at his lower lip with its blue tattoo. Merlyn chuckled, returning the gesture, and Kallista gasped, clinging to him harder. This close, he smelled of some kind of herb or incense she couldn't quite identify - not unpleasant, just earthy and comforting.

His red hair was falling loose from its casual knot, spilling around his face when he drew back for a moment. Kallista ran a hand through it as best as she could - it was thick and rather tangled to the touch, as if it didn't come into contact with soap or a brush very often. She smiled up at him as she brought her other hand to his cock, circling it with her fingers. Merlyn's green eyes fluttered closed, and he rocked his hips slowly back and forth, encouraging her explorations even as he reached to cup her breast, rubbing one pink nipple between his fingers hard enough to make her moan. 

They were both sufficiently distracted that they jumped a bit when Brenn cleared his throat, standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi!" Kallista greeted her boyfriend brightly, letting go of Merlyn's cock long enough to shove herself up into a sitting position. "Merlyn was just helping me work out a few kinks." 

"I can see that," Brenn said with a smirk. "Don't let me interrupt."

"We were just getting started," Kallista told him. "You're not interrupting - much," she added with a saucy wink. "If you wanted, you could join in - I mean, if that wouldn't be awkward for you or anything," she added quickly, turning to Merlyn when she realized she should probably check with him first before volunteering him for a threesome.

"Not at all," Merlyn said with an easy-going smile. "Brenn and I are old friends."

"It wouldn't be the first time," added Brenn, which made Kallista curious to hear whatever stories lay behind that statement. "I do have a meeting this afternoon with some investors, but Cael can keep them entertained if they have to wait for a bit," he shrugged, taking off his jacket and tossing it aside. "This is obviously far more important." 

"Maybe I can show you a few techniques you can use to help stimulate and soothe Kallista's muscles as they recover their strength," Merlyn suggested as Brenn continued disrobing, untying his cravat and unbuttoning his silk waistcoat.

"Sure, I'd be happy to take some pointers," Brenn told him. "I'm not a teenager anymore, so I can appreciate the wisdom of my elders," he said with a wry laugh. "And I already owe you a huge thanks for everything you've done for her so far."

"He really does," Kallista added brightly. "Since the last time you treated me, I've been feeling a lot friskier again." She reached up for her boyfriend's hand and dragged him into the bed with them, planting a warm, welcoming kiss on his lips.

Brenn nodded, wrapping his arm around her affectionately. "That wasn't entirely what I meant, but yeah, you certainly have. Obviously Merlyn knows what he's doing."

Merlyn just smiled beatifically. "Years of practice." He slid over to make room in the bed for Brenn, so that Kallista was between them. The tiefling squirmed impatiently as they made themselves comfortable. "Maybe the lesson in massage techniques will wait until later, though, hm?" Merlyn said, seeing her eager anticipation. 

Kallista nodded. The thought of both of the men taking care of her, tending to her needs, was incredibly exciting, even if she wished she was in better shape so that she could take fuller advantage of the opportunity. 

"Now," said Merlyn, once they were settled, "one way to help you work on building up your strength again would be for you to be on top while we have sex." Kallista laughed, but he continued, "It's good exercise for your legs and your core, and helps with improving balance too."

"Oh, you're serious," she said, still grinning. "Well, I can give it a try. I can't guarantee I'll be very energetic though."

"Energetic can wait - take it at your own pace for now," Merlyn advised. "And perhaps if you need some help getting into position, Brenn might like to assist."

"No problem," Brenn agreed. He gave Kallista another long, lingering kiss before nudging and guiding her until she rolled over on top of Merlyn with a grunt and a shared laugh.

"I used to be a lot better at this," she apologized ruefully, planting her hands on his chest to push herself up into a seated position. His cock jutted up just in front of her, waiting patiently while she caught her breath and steadied herself.

"Don't compare yourself to the person you were in the past," Merlyn said, stroking her arms gently. "Everyone is a work in progress, changing and growing, and you'll continue to get better the harder you work at it. Besides," he added with a smile, "I'm sure you'll be wonderful."

Brenn knelt to one side of her, within reach if she needed him but not interfering. Kallista turned to him, looking a little nervous. This was far from the first time they'd shared a bed with someone else, but it was the first time since her injuries, and even as much as she wanted them both, and wanted things to go back to normal, she was a bit worried. "It'll be fine," Brenn told her, echoing Merlyn. "You're doing so much better than you were even just a few weeks ago, and we're both here to help. It's not a test, it's for fun. And if you need to stop and try something else, that'll be fine too."

"Okay," Kallista said, feeling somewhat reassured. Her body was more confident than she was - she dipped her fingers between her legs to feel her own wetness, then trailed the slick juice along Merlyn's cock, stroking him a couple more times. Her legs trembled as she raised herself just far enough to slide down his length, gasping with a mix of pleasure and relief when she could finally settle onto him properly. "Made it," she said breathily, grinning with satisfaction.

Merlyn bit his lip, nodding, and she could tell he was making an effort to stay still and let her do most of the work. "Very good," he told her with an encouraging little twitch of his hips. "Now try it again."

At first it wasn't too difficult - it reminded Kallista a bit of when she'd first had to ride a horse, the way her muscles had to work to lift and lower her while at the same time keeping her from toppling over to one side or the other. Sex, unlike horseback riding, had never been quite this much of a struggle before, but she was motivated to make it work by the fact that it felt wonderful to have his cock inside her, filling her with each slow stroke. Judging by the look of his own erection, Brenn was enjoying the sight too, and that helped Kallista to force herself to work harder, riding Merlyn faster and more vigorously, until she got a bit carried away and he slipped out of her as she tipped over and wound up leaning against Brenn.

"Oops," she said with a slight giggle, her face pressed against her boyfriend's chest. 

"Well, you know what they say," Brenn told her, taking her elbow to help prop her upright once more. "If you fall off, just get back on again."

Merlyn nodded. "An excellent philosophy in many areas of... ohh that's good," he said, becoming distracted as Kallista eased her way onto his cock again. Her thighs were quivering, and he rested his hands on them, rubbing the muscles with callused thumbs until they started to release their tension. "How's that?"

"Fuck, that's almost as good as the sex," Kallista sighed. "If you just had a few more hands..."

"Unfortunately I don't, but there's an extra pair sitting here that could probably be of some help," Merlyn said with a smile and a nod to Brenn. 

"Just put me where you want me to go," Brenn agreed genially. 

"From behind Kallista, you could probably reach most areas that I can't," said Merlyn, shifting his legs slightly to give Brenn room. Kallista leaned back against her boyfriend with a contented smile as he moved into position, his hard cock brushing against the base of her tail, his strong arms wrapping around her waist so that his hands could cup her breasts. 

"That's a lovely angle, right there," Merlyn said, sliding one hand up her thigh to rub his thumb against her exposed cleft instead, and giving a slow thrust at the same time. He continued his matched strokes, and Kallista felt a shiver growing inside her, starting in the pit of her belly - it felt like he was caressing her from inside and out, and combined with Brenn still fondling her tits and kissing the back of her neck, it was enough to make that gradual shiver grow into a shudder that wracked her entire body. She cried out as she came, arching up before she finally slumped back into Brenn's arms.

"Oh... gods," she gasped, "that was... amazing..."

Merlyn certainly seemed to feel much the same, or at least, his easy composure was looking a little harder to hang on to after that. His breath was coming faster, and Kallista could feel how he was trembling beneath her. He closed his eyes and took a moment to regain his control, then opened them to look up at her with another blissful smile. "Do you want to keep going?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Kallista said without hesitation, even though she was starting to wonder just how sore she might be by the following morning. "I'm not going to leave you hanging after that! Although, my legs are kinda wobbly..." 

"Here," Merlyn offered. "If I sit up, I can help hold you - between Brenn and I we should be able to give you something to hang onto."

With a bit of readjusting, Kallista was soon sandwiched between the two men, which not only took some of the strain off her overworked muscles, but also put them both within kissing range. As usual, Brenn seemed to know just how she wanted to be touched, but this time Merlyn was also there to give him some guidance - encouraging him to massage the joints of her hips, for instance, just as they were starting to ache, or showing him exactly how to rub his thumbs in slow circles behind her ears, which made Kallista give a very undignified moan. She felt as if she might melt there between them, overwhelmed by the sensations that were surrounding her. Merlyn's cock was still inside her, and for a moment she imagined having Brenn there too, or maybe in her ass, but she knew it would be too much for her to handle in her current state.

She twisted her neck so that she could kiss Brenn on the lips, then turned to kiss Merlyn, and then back to Brenn once more, wishing that there were two of her, or that she had enough energy left to ride them both until they begged for mercy. Once she would have been able to do that, but it wasn't going to happen now, or at least not until she'd done a good deal more recuperating. With a regretful sigh, she put a hand on each of them and said, "I need a break - just for a little bit. But," she added, brightening, "you two can go on without me if you want, and I can watch!" 

"Is that all right with you?" Merlyn asked, checking in with Brenn.

The elomen nodded. "I'm fine with us making out, up to and including blowjobs," he said, in a brisk but friendly fashion that made Kallista think they'd had this conversation before, possibly many times. She was really going to have to get those stories out of Brenn, she decided, before becoming distracted as Merlyn reached out to draw Brenn closer for a kiss. They shared a slight laugh as they shifted positions, getting readjusted so that Brenn wasn't squishing Merlyn, which had the added side-effect (no doubt not accidental) of sliding Brenn's cock slowly along the elf's hipbone. They were at least partly showing off for her, she knew, and she was fine with that. After all, it wasn't like they weren't enjoying themselves too. 

They wound up with Merlyn between them, and even if Kallista was theoretically supposed to be resting, it was hard to resist Brenn's playfully arched eyebrow and the smile that she knew so well, inviting her to join back in whenever she felt ready. She lay back, stretching sore muscles, and watched as her boyfriend took Merlyn's cock, still glistening with her moisture, in his hand to stroke it. Merlyn let out a short moan, quickly stifled by another kiss, and reached for Brenn's cock in return, rolling onto his side so that his back was towards Kallista.

Kallista squirmed closer, allowing her to both get a better view of what was happening, and to squeeze Merlyn's ass as she peeked over his shoulder. Watching guys together was always fascinating to her - the way they moved, touched one another, was so sexy, and yet also sort of... efficient? Like they automatically knew what would feel good for the other man, and didn't waste any time getting to those things. Or maybe that was mostly Brenn, she thought, since most of her guy-on-guy experiences had involved him, and she knew that his dragonmark helped him to know what people wanted. Possibly it was different for other men - Vedran and Aleyn sometimes seemed to take _ages_ , she thought with a smirk, when they went off together and everyone pretended like they weren't boning...

With an effort, Kallista drew her thoughts back to the guys she was currently with, rather than speculating about her teammates' sex lives (tempting though it was). Brenn was tracing his fingers over the curving lines of Merlyn's dragonmark now, teasing his way slowly down to the elf's wrist so that he could grip it and move it at a slightly quicker pace. "Fuck, yeah, just like that," he muttered as Merlyn followed his lead. 

Soon it seemed like handjobs weren't enough, though. Merlyn planted his palm on Brenn's chest to make him lie back, then knelt beside him to provide some closer attention. Kallista squirmed around to get a better view of him licking his way down Brenn's cock, getting it all wet before he finally took it into his mouth. Brenn was turning all sorts of interesting shades of red, and his eyes were half-closed, and he was making needy little whiny sounds that Kallista quite enjoyed. 

After a little more of that treatment, he gestured for Merlyn to hold on for a moment so he could catch his breath again. "Keep that up and I'll come all over your face," he warned with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Kallista interjected cheerfully.

"It wouldn't be all over my face," said Merlyn, sitting back on his heels with a matching grin. "I swallow."

Kallista giggled. "My legs still feel like two wet noodles, but my arms could use a workout - what would you guys say to that?"

"If you're sure you're up to it," Brenn said, looking concerned for her even though the idea clearly tempted him. 

"Trust me, I'll manage," she said stubbornly. She wasn't an invalid, she told herself, and damn it, she was going to be more than a voyeur here, as fun as that had been. "Just slide me over so I can sit between you - then there's nowhere I can fall."

The boys helped her get into position between them, and she adjusted her legs until she was more or less comfortable. "Lie back," she directed them as they fussed over her, "I'll be fine." Looking down over their bodies, she could admire the differences between them - Merlyn's thin, wiry shape contrasting with Brenn's broader, well-muscled frame. Their cocks both stood eagerly at attention, though, and they gave matching sighs as she took one in each hand, Brenn in her left and Merlyn in her right.

"Is it a race?" Brenn asked, his voice hoarse with need as she started stroking them in unison. "Because I'm pretty sure I'll win."

"We all win," Merlyn pointed out with a smile that was increasingly less beatific and more teetering on the edge of desperation.

"Yeah, well, I think I might win first, is all I meant."

"We'll see about that," said Kallista, giving her boyfriend an extra flick of the thumb across his well-slicked head. Her tail snaked possessively around his leg for good measure, the tip teasing against his balls. 

"That's not fair," Brenn gasped, but he didn't really mean it - or at least, his hips jerked nicely in response, so she did it again. "Fuck!"

Simultaneous handjobs wasn't as much of a strain as riding Merlyn had been earlier, but Kallista's arms soon started to ache as she pumped them up and down - and having one cock in each hand meant she couldn't switch off to get a break, either. But it was worth it for the looks on their faces, both sets of eyes fixed on her, rapt, as she brought them steadily closer to the brink.

It turned out that Brenn's prediction was right on the money. He was the first to come, giving a loud groan as he spattered his load all over his stomach in a spasming burst. Kallista grinned, keeping her hand curled around him as he twitched out the last few drops before she finally let go, licking her fingers. 

She turned her gaze to Merlyn, pretending to frown impatiently. "I know elves have a lot more time to do everything, but this is getting out of hand." She gave him an extra squeeze and a wink to show him she wasn't actually annoyed. 

Merlyn gave a breathless laugh, pushing back against her grasp. "Why would I want this to end?" 

Brenn rolled over with a grunt, so that he could lend a hand. He stroked Merlyn's chest, pinching one of his nipples between two fingers. "Come on," he murmured right against the elf's ear, biting the tip gently, "give the lady what she wants."

Kallista grinned at Brenn's encouragement, and at how Merlyn's face flushed even beneath its tan, and redoubled her efforts, stroking smoothly and steadily. Before too long, Merlyn sucked in his breath in a deep gasp, and then started to shudder, spilling hot come all over Kallista's hand with each pulse. Even after the flood had stopped, he kept on trembling, until finally he slowly let out the breath he'd been holding and every muscle in his body seemed to relax. 

"That was... intense," Kallista said after a moment, before remembering that she could finally let go of him and lie down now. She wasted no time in curling up, snuggled between them, letting the burning ache fade from her arms and other places she hadn't even realized she'd been straining. It felt like the aftermath of a really good workout, except with the added benefit of a warm, satisfied post-orgasm glow, and two hot guys to keep her company.

"I might need a short while to recover before I can give you that massage," Merlyn told her. "But you've more than earned it," he added, smiling, and leaned closer to give her a tender kiss.

"Don't worry," Kallista yawned, "I'm not going anywhere. Possibly for the rest of the day. Possibly for the rest of the _week_. So now you can take all the time you need." She draped her tail over his hip and her arm around Brenn, contented and drowsy, and deeply aware of just how lucky she was.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
